Ghost of You
by missmiamya
Summary: A ghost of you is all that I have left. It’s all that I have left of you to hold. I wake in the night to find there’s no one there but me There’s nothing left of what we were at all. Marco? read to find out! Please R&R!Rating going up based on chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

Ghost of You

Summary: A ghost of you is all that I have left. It's all that I have left of you to hold. I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me There's nothing left of what we were at all. (Marco? _read to find out!_) Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm just a lonely girl wishing that I had Good Charlotte, Adamo or John to hold!

A/N: This first chapter recaps what has happened up until the end of "Tell It To My Heart". Please tell me what you think of it and be honest. **CONSTRUCTIVE **criticism is always welcome!

Much of Marco's life he had been in hiding. Hiding from himself, his father, the world in general. The first person to find out his little secret had promised to protect him, but when she realized that meant wasting her time she decided against it. She didn't out right tell his secret, but she had made it hard for him to hide anymore. Especially with the first guy that he could see himself with mere feet in front of him. His instinct had been to run, run and hide some more. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

As he sat upon the rocks, Dylan came up behind him and sat down next to him. Dylan had guessed the real Marco from the beginning of the day. He had known that Marco was in hiding and didn't know how to help him. He just knew that he had to in some way show Marco that it was ok to feel the way that he felt. Their relationship bloomed from that day on.

Marco soon began to show his true colors. Not to his close-minded parents, but to his friends. They were all supportive, except of course Spinner. Marco knew that he was doing the right thing. He knew that nothing would ever be the same again, but that it would ultimately end up how it should have been.

Marco had decided to take a stab at a date with Dylan, and figured that the movies was the perfect opportunity, after some pushing by Spinner of all people he finally got up the nerves to ask him out. They had a great time at the movies and were walking out of the theater laughing about the movie, when they saw Marco's parents. They invited them to join them for dinner, and Marco knew it was a mistake from the beginning. With his father calling the waiter a finoaky (I'm not sure if that's how you spell that or not) through out dinner, and then when Dylan finally made an excuse to leave. Marco had thought that he had lost Dylan forever.

However Dylan had other plans. He liked Marco, and wasn't going to let his close-minded parents get in the way of a relationship that he knew would ultimately be right for both of them. The next day when Marco approached Dylan and apologized, Dylan told him not to worry about it. When Marco tried to protest Dylan merely kissed him. It was the best thing Marco had ever experienced in his life. They had established a relationship and nothing was getting in their way.

At least that's what Marco thought. He had forgotten that Dylan was two grades ahead of him, and wouldn't be there after that year. Dylan was lined up to attend University on the other side of town. They had been having a great time together, up until school started the next year. Marco was at the mall getting pictures taken for his campaign posters for school president. Dylan was with him and leaned in on the last one and kissed Marco's cheek. This shocked Marco, and since he was giving them to his mother also freaked him out. What would she say when she saw it? He decided to tear that one off before handing them over to his mother. She had thought it was strange for that there only were three pictures, but didn't make a big deal about it.

Dylan however pointed it out to Marco. It had hurt him, he was sick of sneaking around behind Marco's parent's backs. He just wanted him to open up to them, and stop putting on an act. Marco had tried to say that he just wanted to give Dylan the pictures. Dylan had known that wasn't the only reason, and told Marco that he needed to talk to his parents.

This had upset Marco, who went home and was crying. His mother heard him, and went into his room to investigate. When she asked, and he said that it was relationship problems. She said that she didn't know he had a girlfriend. He said he didn't, and his mother knew right away that it was Dylan. She had always known deep down that Marco was different. That he was special. She had said that she'd keep his secret from his father.

At the election Dylan showed up, and was shocked at the way Marco defended himself when Jay yelled 'fag' from the audience. He knew that it wasn't Marco coming out, but it was a step in that direction. He decided that he couldn't drop Marco like that. He cared too much for him to do that. They were back together and everything was working out great. Marco still hadn't come out to his father, but Dylan was ok with it.

Later that year Marco had been denied from the blood drive that he had organized based on the answering of yes to the question of having had sex with someone of the same sex. He was pissed off about it and had expressed how he felt about it. When he went to talk to Dylan about it he found Dylan making out with some other guy in his dorm. Marco couldn't believe it, but had decided to go to a party that night anyways, and maybe work stuff out with Dylan. He loved him, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

At the party everything went down hill. His outburst hadn't made the news like he was hoping. Dylan was set on opening their relationship up, and was even encouraging when he saw Marco talking to some guy. Marco was sitting on the steps outside the dorm talking to Craig about it, when Dylan called for him. Marco didn't know what to do so he just locked lips with Craig. This had shocked Craig, Marco, and Dylan.

After the kiss, Marco went to talk to Dylan. He didn't know why Marco kissing Craig would make him jealous. After all it was Craig. Marco had stood up to Dylan and told him that he didn't want an open relationship, and that it was him and only him or he wasn't going to stick around at all. Dylan chooses his freedom, saying that it was something important to him at this time.

After that incident Marco was crushed, but knew that his life would get back on track, and that he'd eventually find love. Just when he was running out of hope a new guy shows up at school. Tim was the type of guy that wore black, and was into drama. When a couple of guys pushed him into lockers at school, Marco decided it was his chance so he went for it. Approaching him as a friend. They ended up going to The-Dot and talking. Marco makes Tim think that he is already out to his father. The next day he asks Marco what to do after his father confronted him about a gay teen chat room that was up on the computer screen. Marco tells him to be honest with his father, show him the Tim he's been hiding for so many years. That night as Marco was eating Dinner, Tim showed up crying and hugged Marco. Marco told his father it was because Tim's father didn't like him being in the play. The next day before they left for school Marco's mother asked Tim if he'd be staying there again and he told her no. Then Marco's father asked him why his father kicked him out just because of acting. Tim took that and used it against Marco. That day during the drama festival Marco came out on stage to his father, where he couldn't just ignore what Marco had said to him. His parents ended up leaving for the remaining part of the play. When Marco got home and tried to talk to his father about it he said that he didn't want to know that part of Marco, and that he didn't want to talk about it.

After that moment Marco knew that nothing was going to be the same. He hoped that Tim would be able to help him out, but he wasn't counting on it. The next day at school Tim approached Marco and asked how his night had been. He told Tim about it with tears streaming down his face. He just couldn't hold them back. Tim embraced Marco in a tight hug and pulled him close to him. They had both just come out to their fathers, and they needed a support system. They thought that they could be each other's support systems. They didn't talk about what they were to each other, but they knew that it was slowly developing into more than friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, and I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to get this up. I've just had a lot of stuff going on and not a lot of time to write. This is the chapter that the fic actually takes off in. So I hope you enjoy! Remember to review!**

**OoOoO**

Ever since Marco came out to his dad on stage at the drama festival, he and Tim were growing closer. At first they were just good friend, but it quickly evolved into a connection deeper than just friends. They spent all of their free time hanging out or on the phone.

They were both in the same boat when it came to their fathers. Tim's father had allowed him back into the house after his mother had persuaded him, but he still wasn't talking to him. Marco's father never kicked him out just refused to look at him or talk to him. Neither Marco nor Tim was more dominate in their relationship. They were just happy to have someone to lean on when they needed the support.

Marco hadn't been eating much at home, and his mother began to worry about him. She didn't know why he wouldn't eat, and thought it was evolving into something serious. The truth was Marco and Tim usually went out to eat after school, and then went to their houses and to their rooms where they'd call each other or talk on the Internet. They didn't want to have to deal with their fathers.

**OoOoO**

Marco and Tim walk into The-Dot hand in hand not caring what anyone has to say about it. They are sick of having to adapt to what other people find to be normal. They are humans like everyone else, they just happen to be in love with each other.

There sitting in the corner booth was Paige and none other than Dylan. Marco wasn't sure why, but it seemed to him that Dylan kept popping up at least once a week. Marco was over him. He didn't want to have to deal with his drama again, and that's why it was bugging him that he kept seeing him. Paige motioned for them to go over to their table, but Marco pulled Tim into a booth at the front of the café. He didn't know what Paige was up to, but figured it couldn't be good.

Dylan was looking at Marco longingly. He knew that it was his fault that he didn't have him anymore, but he wasn't over him at all. Truth of the matter was he had actually broken it off with Eric that same weekend of the party. He was no just wishing he could have Marco back. Sitting at The-Dot watching Marco with Tim, he knew that he wasn't ever going to have his wish.

Marco was different from the year before. He was more confident in himself, and less persuasive. Dylan could just tell this by looking at him. He wanted to go over and talk to him, but knew that it wouldn't work out. He decides that he is just going to leave, and tells Paige that he will talk to her later.

When Dylan walks by Marco and Tim he gives Marco a slight smile. Marco doesn't return it, but merely ignores it. He knows that he is acting immature right now, but he doesn't think he can deal with more drama in his life. He just wants to be happy with Tim. Tim notices Marco intent on not acknowledging Dylan, and he decides to mention it.

Marco instantly defends himself when Tim says that he shouldn't be acting so immature. Marco says that he isn't acting immature, that he merely doesn't want drama. Half the truth never killed anyone. Tim just rolled his eyes at Marco. He knew that he was lying but decided that he wasn't going to push Marco to admit it. After all why was he making a big deal out of Marco not talking to his ex.

**OoOoO**

Later that night Marco is sitting in his room talking to Paige on the Internet. He tries to find out why Dylan keeps popping up where ever he is. Paige just acts like she doesn't know what he is talking about. Marco isn't sure why he is so bothered by it, since he knows that he is no longer in love with him, but with Tim.

Tim signs into instant messenger and starts talking to Marco.

**Hey babe, how are you?**

_Pretty good you?_

**I'm good, Dad actually looked in my direction tonight. I think it was an accident though.**

_My dad still hasn't looked at me or so much as motioned towards me. Oh well I can't wait until this year is over, and I can move out._

**I know what you mean, but I still have two years lucky ducky.**

_You know you could stay with me anytime you wanted._

**I know. What do you have planned for this weekend?**

_I don't know. We have band practice on Saturday, but other than that I'm all yours. We should go to the lake._

**Where would we stay if we went up there?**

_I don't know we could camp out or something. I just don't want to stay here all weekend._

**I know what you mean. I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.**

_See you tomorrow. Love you._

Tim signs off of instant messenger and Marco decides to go ahead and get off of there too. He doesn't know what he'll do for the two hours that he has left before he'll go to sleep, but he knows that he doesn't want to be there. Maybe he should go sneak into Tim's room. He hadn't done that in awhile, and he really wanted to be with Tim.

Marco grabs his jacket and leaves a note on his bed for his mom, in case she came in looking for him. He climbed out the window and down the fencing that ran along the side of his house. He slowly began walking in the direction of Tim's house. The night was cool and calm. It was probably 65 degrees out.

Marco drew his jacket around him tighter.

As he approaches Tim's house he notices Tim's bedroom light is still on. He quietly walks up to the window, which happens to be on the first floor. Lightly he begins to tap on the window. Tim would know it was him, but anyone else would have thought it was just a branch hitting the window. After about ten taps Tim appeared at the window. He drew back the curtains and opened the window while smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asks quietly removing the screen from his window.

"I missed you," Marco whispers back.

Tim smiles at that. He loved how Marco would sneak into his room at least once a week, and stay with him until late into the night. They were so perfect together. Tim helps Marco through the window, and then wraps his arms around him. He quickly kisses him before putting the screen back on the window. They took their usual spot on the floor next to Tim's bed closest to the window and farthest from the door.

They are sitting there talking with music on just loud enough to cover their whispers so that Tim's parents didn't become suspicious. Marco loved how he and Tim could talk for hours and never run out of stuff to talk about. He really wanted to get away this weekend. Weather they go to the lake and camp out, or just stay in the park. He loved spending time with Tim. He felt like he needed more of that time.

Tim felt the same way. He loved spending time with Marco, and loved everything about Marco. He knew that they were perfect together. Marco leaned his head onto Tim's shoulder. No matter what they were doing Marco always seemed to want to be close to Tim. That made Tim feel wanted and loved. They were in love in only a short period of time. However, they knew it would last forever.

**OoOoO**

Dylan was sitting in his dorm room propped up against his headboard. He missed Marco, every little detail about Marco. He went into a flash back of the first time that they had kissed. He had been trying to decide how to do it all day. He had planned on doing it the night before, after their date. However Marco's parents had shown up and forced them to go to dinner. Marco thought that his parents had shot the whole thing down the drain. Instead of telling Marco that, he pulled him into a kiss behind The-Dot.

Dylan smiled at this flash back, but then remembered that it was just a flash back. He missed Marco so much. All he had now was his memories of each other. He needed to do something about it. He needed to talk to Marco. He picked up his phone, but then put it down. How could he possibly be able to talk to Marco. He hated his guts. Why had he been so stupid last year.

**OoOoO**

Marco and Tim are cuddled up making out on the floor of Tim's bedroom. They love spending time together. They knew that nothing was ever going to break them up, and they loved it. Marco slowly began to move his hands towards Tim's belt buckle. He wasn't sure if Tim was ready to go further, but he was. At first Tim was shocked. Tim pulled away from Marco and looked him in they eyes.

"I'm not ready," Tim whispered hoping that Marco would understand.

"We don't have to do anything if you aren't ready," Marco said buckling Tim's belt back up, and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you," Tim said kissing Marco's soft lips lightly.

**OoOoO**

_**A/N: Again I'm sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading this. Please remember to press the little purple button down there and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Ok so after a faithful reviewer gave me some ideas as to what could be wrong with this, as I had wondered to myself why it didn't seem to flow. I have decided to give a little more thought maybe into it. More insight or something along those lines at least. Characters thoughts will be in **regular italics** from now on, and there will be a little more dialogue than the last chapter. Thanks as always for all of the reviews I love reading them. On with the chapter!**_

OoOoO 

Everything is perfect. Why was I trying to rush things? I just felt like we should be closer. I honestly do love him. I sometimes think that I love him more than I ever loved Dylan. Is that possible? After all Dylan had been my first everything. My first crush, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first fuck. Everything that we shared had been a first for me. I don't know how I could love anyone more than him, but then again I do. I love Tim more than Dylan. I think it is because I know that Tim loves me the same, and isn't going to just say it. He actually means what he says. He isn't going to go behind my back with god only knows how many other guys. I mean…I don't think he would do that anyways. How could he, as far as I know I am the first guy that Tim has ever been with or has every even thought about being with. That has to make him feel like I felt when I initially started my relationship with Dylan. Does he think I was like Dylan? Does he think I would go out and cheat on him? I hope not because I know that I never would. I would never dream of doing that to anyone. Look at me lay next to him with all of these thoughts running through my head. I should tell him good night, and walk home before it gets to late and mama worries. She's already tried calling my cell a couple of times. I just ignore it. I don't want to leave Tim, ever. He is great.

**OoOoO**

Why did I stop him? I didn't want to stop him. I want to advance our relationship. I'm ready to. I love him. There is no doubt in my mind about that. This is just not the place. Not here on my bedroom floor with my super homophobic father in the house. Maybe he will still want to go to the lake this weekend. That would be a great place. A warm night under the blanket of stars, that's perfect. Maybe I'll bring it up. I don't know. I hope I didn't offend him by stopping him. I really do love him. Look at him. He is so perfectly beautiful in every way.

Tim unlaced their hands and pushed Marco's hair out of his face. They laid there in complete silence just starring into each other's eyes. They knew that they were both thinking the same thing. That they were perfect together, and nothing was going to break them up.

"I've got to get going. Ma has already called a couple of times," Marco said in a whisper before slowly pulling Tim into a slow, deep kiss.

"I love you," Tim whispered after the kiss.

"I love you too," Marco whispered in response to his smiling boyfriend.

They regrettably got up and made their way to the window. Marco slowly climbed out of the window. Tim pulled him into one last kiss before replacing the screen and giving a slight wave, as Marco turned in the direction of his own house and began to walk.

Tim stood at the window watching Marco walk down the street. He wished that he wouldn't have stopped him before, but he ultimately knew that something would have gotten screwed up if they continued what they were doing that night.

**OoOoO**

Marco climbs back up the side of his house using the same fencing he had used to climb down. He didn't expect anyone to be in his room when he got to the window, but he was wrong. His mother was sitting on his bed waiting for him. It had been a while since she had sat down and had a serious conversation with him. She felt as if one was needed after that night.

Marco climbed in the window, and looked at his mother who patted the bed as to say come sit. Marco reluctantly walked over to the bed. He was in no mood for a mother to son heart to heart talk. He just wanted to sleep, to dream about Tim.

"Marco, my boy, I love you and always will," Marco's mother began as she looked at Marco with sad eyes, "But you have to stop sneaking out. I know that your papa has been hard headed about this, but you can't run away. You need to try to work stuff out with him. I love you both, and I can't be forced to choose between you."

"No one is forcing you to choose Ma. I love you no matter what. I know that it isn't you who is shunning me. It is Papa, and I can't stand to be around him Ma. He hates who I am. Why can't he just accept me? He knew it all along, I know he did he is just afraid to admit it. Afraid to let the world see me for whom I truly am. He thinks that people will judge him on me being gay. It isn't his fault Ma. Why isn't he just happy that I'm happy?" Marco had tried to hold his tears back, but it had grown impossible for him. He now had a trail of tears running down both sides of his face, as his ma pulled him into a tight embrace and comforted him.

"I know Marco. He…he just doesn't understand. He will, one day. Just give it time," Marco's Ma said trying to keep him calm, but it was actually just make him cry harder. He didn't want to give his father time. He wanted his father to just understand, and to accept him right then. He was sick of living to please everyone else.

His mother stayed with him until he fell asleep comforting him the whole time. She didn't know how to make her husband see what he was doing to Marco, but she knew that she some how needed to. Marco doesn't deserve this. He is a good boy, and he deserves to be accepted no matter what. He needs to feel loved, and needs to be loved. Why is Gorge **(A/N: I'm not sure if that is really his fathers name, but go with it for now) **being so judgmental? Why can't he just love him for the son that he always has been? Nothing has changed he is still Marco, our Marco.Marco's mother thought this as she slowly rubbed Marco's back in a comforting way.

**OoOoO**

Marco woke up the next day curled up in a ball in the clothes from the day before. Everything came flooding back into his head. Everything came back, from seeing Dylan at The-Dot to his breakdown in front of his mother.

I need to get away from it all. I need to just go away somewhere for the weekend. Maybe I'll just ditch school and go to the lake. I could tell Ma I'm staying with Jimmy for the weekend. Maybe Tim would want to come with me. Do I even want to be around Tim right now? Why am I feeling so lonely and lost?

Marco decided to not even get out of bed that day. He just laid there until his Ma came up to check on him. It wasn't like him to just not get up. To not care, but he didn't feel like himself that day. He just wanted to lie there and wallow in self-pity. He wasn't even sure why he was pitting himself. All he really knew was that he had been through a lot, and it was only getting harder.

**OoOoO**

Tim was sitting on the steps outside of Degrassi. Where is he? It isn't like Marco to not show up. I wonder if he got home safe last night. He seemed a little off. I wonder if he is mad at me for not wanting to advance our relationship intimately last night. That's a stupid thought. Of course he wasn't mad at me. He loved me, and knew himself that I would have done it if my father hadn't been in the house. Tim pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Marco's number.

Marco jumped as his phone vibrated under him where it had fallen out of his pocket. He looked to see who it was before answering it in a sad pitiful voice, "Hi."

"Marco?" Tim questioned not sure what was going on. That doesn't even sound like him, is it him? What happened last night?

"Yeah, Sorry I'm not going to make it to school today," Marco said unsure of whether or not to tell Tim the whole story of what had happened after he got home last night.

"Are you ok? Did something happen last night?" Tim says with a hint of worry in his voice. He doesn't like to hear Marco sound so down. He doesn't like to think of Marco unhappy. He wants to be there to comfort him.

"I think I'm ok. I'll explain it later though. I love you, and will talk to you after school," Marco says still not wanting to explain what happened. He can tell that Tim is worried, and that makes him feel bad because it wasn't really something for Tim to be worried about. It was just usual Marco loneliness gone a little more chaotic than usual.

"Ok, I love you too," Tim, says with a voice covered in worry.

Tim hung up before Marco could tell him not to worry. Maybe I'm just being selfish. I should have told him that I had a breakdown about my dad last night. That it wasn't anything to drastic, and I just felt defeated and needed rest. He worries about me too much sometimes, but it shows me how much he loves me.

**OoOoO**

I should just skip school, and go over there. He is obviously not ok. I don't know what happened after he left me last night. I wonder if it has something to do with his father. There is no way I'm going to be able to concentrate here all day. I need to see him. I need to know that he is ok. Too visibly see that he isn't hurt physically or emotionally. That's crazy. Of course he is hurt emotionally, his father isn't talking to him. He just stopped being his father after all of these years because of who he is. I'm going over there.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: What about this chapter? I know I said it'd probably be awhile before I updated, but I was on a roll yesterday. I got this one updated and my other one as well as read The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. The after effects of being sick and sleeping all week I guess. Leave me some honest reviews about this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a crazy couple of weeks. Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys make me smile. Keep on reading and reviewing.

OoOoO

Marco climbs out of bed, and makes his way to the bathroom. He turns the water on to get the perfect temperature before he undresses and steps into the shower. He was supposed to be using this time to focus on him, but instead thoughts of Tim was filling his head.

_I bet Tim comes over here today instead of going to classes. I don't know if I want him to be with me or not. I love him, but I don't know that I want him to be here with me today. I just want time to myself. This is time to myself and I'm just thinking of him. I don't know what is wrong with me. Tim is the greatest thing in my life right now, and I don't want to lose him. I think I'll just go to school after all. Then we can sneak off to the lake and stay there tonight. That sounds like a good idea._

Marco was having this conversation with himself in his head through out his shower. He didn't hear when someone entered the bathroom. He is just standing there rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. Tim is standing on the other side of the curtain quietly undressing. He isn't even sure why he is doing it. He just felt like he needed to be in the shower with Marco.

He quietly climbs into the shower and Marco's back was to him. He wraps his arms around Marco's waist. Marco jumps, but doesn't scream or anything. Instead he turns around to face Tim and smiles for the first time that day. At that moment Marco realizes that he really needs Tim in his life. He needs him to be there and support him. They were each others support system neither one of them strong enough for their selves just strong enough to keep each other under control.

**OoOoO**

_This is so perfect. Being here with Marco in his shower. We are so perfect together. We belong together like this forever. I never want to let him go. Ever._

Tim kisses Marco passionately as the stand in the shower wraps around each other as tight as they can be. Marco feels so right with Tim at this moment. Marco runs his hand down Tim's back as they continue their kiss. Tim isn't sure what else to do. He doesn't want to advance further right now. He'd much rather get dressed and go make out in Marco's bed than going further at this moment. He doesn't want their first time together to be somewhere that isn't special. Going to the lake for the weekend is sounding better and better to both of them as they continue to make out.

Tim finally pulls away and looks into Marco's eyes. He still isn't sure what is wrong with him, and he really wants to know. Marco looks back into his eyes and knows what Tim is thinking.

Marco takes his arms away from Tim, and turns the water off. He grabs towels from the cabinet next to the shower handing one to Tim. He dries off a little bit before wrapping his around his waist. Tim does the same thing. They step out of the shower and without a word Marco takes Tim's hand in his own leading him to his room.

Once in the room Marco lets go of Tim's hand and disappears into the closet. He comes back out with a couple of pairs of sweatpants and a couple of old t-shirts. He hands Tim a pair of sweat pants and one of the t-shirts. They get dressed and then sit down on the bed. Tim takes Marco's hands in his own.

"What happened last night?" Tim finally asks. They had been together that day for about a half hour and still hadn't said anything to each other.

"I came home to find my ma waiting to have a mother-son talk. Which turned into me crying about my pa, and she sat in here until I fell asleep. I don't know what is wrong with me. I feel like I'm a failure at everything." Marco says lying back on his bed. He pulls Tim down with him. Sense their hands had been intertwined.

"You aren't a failure at everything babe. It's not your fault your father is an ass, and can't just accept you." Tim said running his hand across Marco's cheek to push his hair out of his eyes.

"I know he is an ass, and I shouldn't be blaming myself for his super homophobic beliefs or whatever it is. I'm sorry for not going to school this morning and making you worry." Marco said taking Tim's hand in his own once again.

"Don't worry about it. I over reacted a little bit. I mean I worry to much sometimes, and always think the worst in every situation." Tim says looking into Marco deep brown eyes.

"No you worry just the right amount. I'm glad that you skipped school to come see me. Did my ma let you in?" Marco asked just now realizing that Tim had to have gotten into his house somewhere.

"No she didn't. I was worried and she had already left. So I climbed up the fencing and into your room. That isn't easy." Tim said the last part with a bit of a smile.

"No it isn't, but I'd do anything to see you," Marco said smiling back at him.

"Oh really?" Tim said flirtatiously.

"Yeah really," Marco said smiling and wrapping his arms around Tim's waist to draw him closer. He lightly kissed him before just laying his head against his chest.

**OoOoO**

Hours later Marco wakes up to find himself still intertwined within Tim's tight embrace. He smiles at this. He wasn't sure what time it was, and he didn't really want to move to find out. He figured it would probably be a good idea though considering if his parents were on their way home Tim's clothes were still laying in the bathroom on the floor.

He manages to look at the clock and see that it was only two. His parents wouldn't be home for another hour or so. He decides to just lay there wrapped in Tim's embrace until he wakes up.

_I feel so right like this. Tim is the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know what I'd do without him. Honestly I'd be lost without him. I love him. I absolutely love him. I hope I can talk ma into letting me go out tonight. She knows that I wasn't really sick._

Marco felt Tim move and he looks up to see Tim's deep green eyes starring back at him. He smiles and kisses him slowly.

"I love you," Marco whispers to Tim between short kisses.

"I love you too," Tim says kissing Marco deeply.

"We should probably get up and get your stuff out of the bathroom before my parents come home and freak out on me. That's the last thing I need." Marco says with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you still want to go to the lake this weekend?" Tim asks trying to keep Marco from getting up as long as he can.

"Yeah, as long as my ma will let me. She thinks I need to spend more time at home so my pa with get over it, but I know he isn't going to." Marco says smiling that Tim still wants to go to the lake.

**OoOoO**

They lay there a few minutes longer before getting up and cleaning up the bathroom. They don't change their clothes and Marco decided to just leave a note for his ma saying that he went to school that day after all, and that he was going to go to Craig's for band practice and stay there for the night. Which wasn't a complete lie. He really was going to go to Craig's, but he wasn't going to stay there very long. They decided that they were going to the lake no matter what, and figured everyone else might want to go to. A last minute hang out at the lake is never a bad thing.

**OoOoO**

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks again for reading. What did you think of it? I know it was a huge gap for me, but I really had a lot going on. Life is in the way like crazy lately. Not to mention a huge writers block. Be sure to leave your reviews. Thanks again! Also I'm thinking a sex scene will be coming up. What do you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you guys like my fic. **_

_**OoOoO**_

Marco and Tim walk hand in hand to Craig's for band practice. Tim takes a seat on the couch and to watch, as Marco gets ready to play. He loved to listen to the band practice. It was like a different side of Marco. A side that didn't have any thing to worry about, and Tim liked that side of Marco. No one asked Marco why he wasn't at school or Tim why he left school that morning. They were glad to see that Marco was at practice, and didn't seem to be hurt in any way.

They played a couple of songs and Tim sat with his eyes focused on Marco, thinking. _He is so perfect. I don't know what I'd be doing without him in my life. I'm scared of what that would be. _Marco looked up and smiled at Tim. Tim smiled back. _ That smile melts my heart. I really can't wait for tonight. We can spend the night together with no worries of someone catching us that shouldn't, such as our fathers. God I wish they'd get some sense knocked into them. We aren't going to change for them. We are who we are, what is wrong with that? They knew the truth a long time ago; they just denied it until we wouldn't let them deny it anymore. _Tim was growing angry and he decided to just stop thinking about their fathers before he ended up going off. He closed his eyes for a minute and let the music carry him away.

OoOoO 

After band practice was over Marco looked smiled at Tim who had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch. Marco went over, sat down next to Tim, and then lightly kissed him. Tim woke up immediately. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He had been mesmerized by the music.

Marco smiled at him and leaned his head against his shoulder. He loved spending time with Tim. He loved cuddling with him. He then remembers that they were still in Craig's garage, and decided to ask them about going to the lake for the weekend.

"Hey do you guys want to go to the lake for the weekend?" Marco asked looking around at everyone.

"Sure," Craig said smiling. He had a cabin at the lake that was his fathers. Joey knew about it, and occasionally used it when he needed to get away for the night or to just go somewhere alone with Caitlin.

Jimmy and Ellie both looked at each other before agreeing. They had wanted an excuse to go away with each other for the weekend.

Craig called Manny to see if she wanted to come. Emma wasn't doing very well so she said that she'd come if Emma could go too. Craig had wanted it to be a weekend away with Manny, but decided that Emma could go as well.

Everyone left to get clothes and then planned on meeting back up at the garage in about 15 minutes. Marco had already grabbed a bag when he left his house. He walked with Tim to his house. He decided to just stay outside when he went inside to get a bag because he knew that if Tim's father knew Marco was going he would say no for sure. Although he also knew Tim wasn't going to let him say no. Besides why would he give a damn now, when he hasn't in the last few months?

OoOoO 

15 minutes later everyone was in Craig's garage ready to go. They were going to take a van from Joey's lot. Craig had asked him if he could of course. They all load their stuff into the van before piling into it themselves. Marco and Tim sat in the very back of the van where there was a long bench seat.

Marco smiled at Tim who smiled back before applying a light kiss to Marco's lips. They were really doing this. They were really going to the lake to a cabin where nothing could possibly distract them.

_I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what he has planned. I mean he has to have something planned he wouldn't tease me with the idea of going to the lake and not getting anything. I guess time with Marco was just good, but I was really ready to have more than just time with him. I was ready to lose my virginity with him. Was he ready to take it though?_

OoOoO 

_I love Tim. I can't wait for tonight. I hope that he is ready of course. I'm not going to do anything if he isn't ready for it. I'm not going to pressure him into anything. I really just want to show him how much he means to me. I want to have more than those light kisses. I want so much more._

A smile appeared on Marco's face as these thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't sure how he had gone this long without just jumping Tim. He wasn't usually the typical horny guy, but when he was with Tim something just took over. He needed more. He was sure that Tim felt the same way.

Marco kissed Tim again this time allowing his tongue to linger on Tim's lips asking for entrance. Tim granted the entrance by opening his mouth as their tongues met and they began to make out. No one else in the van minded. Not even Emma who was sitting right next to them. She was pre occupied by her cell phone which she was using to text some mystery person. She had refused to tell anyone who it was.

Marco and Tim continued making out for much of the drive to the cabin. Craig pulled over at a gas station right before the lake and they all went inside to get stuff for the weekend. After that, it took only a few minutes to get to the cabin. Once everything was unloaded from the van they went inside and began to claim rooms.

The cabin was actually pretty big. It had four rooms. Perfect size for each couple to end up with a room, and Emma had a room to her self. She wasn't sure why Manny had insisted on her going. She wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by all of the couples when she couldn't be with her boyfriend due to the fact that Manny hated his guts and had no idea that they were together. Emma went into her room and stayed there the rest of the night. Manny and Craig went to their room and shut the door. No one really cared to know what they were doing in there. Ellie and Jimmy took their stuff to their room and then went into the living room, where they were listening to music and talking, well mostly making out. Marco and Tim put their stuff in their room and then walked outside to the beach.

OoOoO 

Tim sat down, and Marco sat down between his legs and leaned back on to Tim. Tim had his head resting on Marco's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist holding his hands. They were just sitting there starring at the lake. There was a light breeze, but other than that everything was still and quite.

"I love you," Marco whispered after sitting like this for about 20 minutes and not saying anything.

"I love you too," Tim whispered into Marco's ear before lightly kissing his neck.

Marco smiled at the kiss. He loved it when Tim kissed him. It didn't matter where the kiss was or how long it was. They were all great.

OoOoO 

_**A/N: Hey so I know this is pretty short and stuff and there isn't a sex scene, but have no fear it will appear…lol! Yeah so this is pretty much a filler chapter. I'm going to be gone Friday through Sunday and didn't think I should leave you guys without a fic during that time. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. It's not the best chapter. I actually don't like it at all, but I usually don't so anyways…Review if you read it thanks! Be honest in the review too (That doesn't mean be harsh though).**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This whole chapter is going to be a sex scene pretty much. So if you don't like them you shouldn't read this. Also Withlove-anonymous gave me an AWESOME idea to do the sex scene from Tim's point of view. I'm going to try that out and it is probably going to sound more like a journal entry or something like that b/c it is going to be in past tense. Like he is reliving it in his mind or something like that…Hope you enjoy!

_**OoOoO**_

Marco and Tim continue to sit like this for a while and only move when they hear everyone else walking towards them.

Marco and Tim get up and walk hand in hand up to the fire pit. Once at the pit they resumed their previous sitting position, as Craig starts the fire up. Everyone roasts hot dogs and marshmallows for dinner. They are all laughing and having a good time.

Marco gets up saying he has to go to the bathroom and kisses Tim hard before running up to the house. Marco didn't really have to go to the bathroom he had a secret plan he was setting up. After Marco was gone for 20 minutes, Tim decided to go up to the house and check on him.

_**OoOoO**_

I walked up to the cabin and slowly and thought about where Marco could be. It honestly doesn't take 20 minutes to go to the bathroom.

I walked into the cabin and looked at the bathroom door. It was open, and it was dark inside of the bathroom.

Marco?" I called through the cabin.

When Marco didn't reply I started walking throughout the cabin towards our door. I paused at the door and lightly knocked, there was still no answer. I opened the door slightly.

"Marco are you ok?"

There was still no answer. I opened the door completely and was shocked by what I saw. There were candles all over the room, and Marco was lying on the bed with only his boxers on. I smiled at the sight of Marco.

"I wandered how long it'd take you," Marco said crawling to the end of the bed.

I stepped into the room closing and locking the door behind me. Marco was on his knees at the end of the bed. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my neck bringing me into a deep kiss. His hands began to wander from my neck down to the top of my sweat pants. He pulled them down past my ass until they just fell around my ankles. He then took my shirt off of me. I took my shoes off with my feet just before Marco pulled me into bed with him.

We were lying in the bed making out for the longest time. I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or what he was doing. The idea of him just teasing me was erased when he climbed on top of me straddling my waist. He then lightly nibbled on my ear. It sent shivers up and down my spine. He moved his hand up and down my sides as he began placing open-mouthed kisses all along my neck. He moved back to my mouth and applied a deep passionate kiss.

My hands began to explore his body. I ran my fingers down his spine and he shuddered, but smiled at me. I rolled over on top of Marco straddling him, much like he had me. I began to lightly bite his neck.

Our hands were exploring each other's bodies. His wondered to my boxers and paused. I didn't stop him from doing anything. I merely continued to bite his neck and explore his body. He slowly slipped my boxers off, and turned me over. He slipped his own boxers off before straddling my waist again.

He began by kissing me passionately before pulling away and applying open-mouthed kisses all the way down to my dick. He paused and looked up at me to see if I was ok with it. I smiled and nodded. He began to slowly twirl his tongue around the head of it before going deeper continuing to run his tongue back and forth as he went deeper. It didn't take long before I couldn't take it anymore. I exploded into his mouth. He released me and swallowed before moving back up me body applying open-mouthed kisses the whole way. It was an amazing experience for me.

He reached my mouth and began to kiss me passionately. I rolled us over so that I was back on top. I left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his mouth all the way down, much like he did to me. I didn't bother to stop I knew that he wanted it. As I began to go down on him he began to moan. Obviously I was doing something right. I slowly went deeper moving my tongue from side to side. He started moaning louder right before I felt the warm liquid explode into my mouth. It was the first time I'd ever done anything, so I didn't know if I should swallow it or spit it out. I decided it was already in my mouth so why not swallow it.

I moved back up to his mouth and straddled his body again. He put his hands behind my neck and pulled me down on top of him kissing me passionately. His hands began to wonder again and they soon found there way to my waist. He pulled out of the kiss and looked into my eyes deeply. Asking me if I was ready without having to say it. I didn't say anything only nodded.

Marco rolled out from under me and turned me so that I was on my side. He laid behind me and began nibbling on my ear lobe and then my shoulder. He reached around and took my penis into his hand slowly moved his hand up and down. He whispered in my ear and told me to stop him if it hurt and I didn't want him to continue.

He then slowly began to enter me. It did hurt, but I didn't want him to stop he continued with the hand motions as he entered me and soon the hand motions matched his thrusts. It hurt, but it was the best thing I'd ever experienced all at the same time. He was moaning my name loudly and I was moaning his just as loudly. Before long I exploded into his hand just before he exploded inside of me.

He pulled out of me and I rolled over to face him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately again. We laid there for the rest of the night with our legs intertwined. It was the best night of my life.

OoOoO 

_**A/N: That's the end of that chapter. What did you think! Sorry it took so long I've had one screwed up week. Remember to review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. It's almost four in the morning, but I can't seem to sleep now… so I figured I'd just write. Once again Withlove-anonymous gave me some awesome ideas. I don't know why you don't write your own fic. The sex scene in the previous chapter was a memory of Tim's and he wrote it down on a piece of paper that he had folded up and is going to stick away in his room when he gets home._**

_**OoOoO**_

Marco and Tim were lying with their legs tangled together completely naked after yet another long night. Tim ran his fingers down Marco's back knowing that Marco would attempt to get closer to him. Marco smiled against Tim's chest.

"I don't want this weekend to end," Marco whispered so that Tim could here.

"I agree. It has been the best weekend of my life thus far," Tim replied in the same whisper of a voice.

This all seems perfect, absolutely perfect. I don't think that I will ever forget any detail of this weekend, of my first time with Marco. Even if I did I wrote it down. He doesn't know that I did, but I don't ever want to forget it. Every detail is vivid in my mind. It was mind blowing to begin with.

**_OoOoO_**

_This is a perfect moment. I don't want to leave it. I don't want to go home and face my father. Tim is perfect for me. He understands me. He loves me. I'm happy with him. He's happy with me. Sometimes I think it is all to good to be true._

Marco and Tim continued to just lie in each other's embrace. Neither one of them was willing to let the other go. They would have stayed like this for the rest of the day if Ellie hadn't knocked on the door.

"Marco, Tim?"

"Yeah," the boys said in unison.

"I know you'd love nothing more than to remain here forever, but reality is calling. We are leaving in an hour," Ellie said through the closed door.

"Ok," Marco said before reluctantly rolling out of the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?"

Tim smiled up at him as he too climbed out of the bed and pulled on some pajama pants to walk to the bathroom on the other side of the cabin. No one else appeared to be in sight. They were all enjoying their last hour as well.

Marco turned the shower on to allow it to warm up before stripping off his pajama pants. Tim did the same and they stepped into the shower. They didn't say anything instead they just relaxed and slowly washed each other's bodies. Marco applied a chaste kiss on Tim's lips before shutting off the water and climbing out of the shower.

They both dried off a little with towels before wrapping them around their waist to walk back to their room. As they walked out of the bathroom Emma walked in the back door and smiled at them.

"Why must you be gay?" Emma asked innocently before walking into her room.

Marco and Tim both smiled at this and continued walking to their room. They now had a mere 15 minutes before their hour was up. They got dressed with their backs to each other as to eliminate some of their temptations.

**_OoOoO _**

The trip back to Degrassi was quite and everyone seemed bum to be going home. Everyone but Emma that was, no one had figured out who she had been texting and talking to all weekend. Marco and Tim sat in the back of the van making out the entire way home. They reluctantly pulled apart when Craig stopped the van in Joey's car lot. They were all just going to walk home from there. They said their good byes to everyone and went their separate ways.

Marco and Tim were walking hand in hand towards Tim's house. Marco really didn't want to go home and face his ma. He knew that she'd be disappointed in what he had done after the talk she had had with him. He delayed his return home as long as he could, by climbing into Tim's window and spending another hour with him lying on the floor tangled up in a sheet completely naked. They weren't sure how no one heard them or came to find out what was going on, but they weren't going to complain either.

Marco's cell phone and he reluctantly looked at it contemplating answering it. It was his ma, and he decided that it would be in his best interest to just answer the phone.

"Hi Ma"

"Yeah we're back. I'm at Tim's."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll see you in a little while."

"I love you too"

Marco hung up the phone and placed a chaste kiss on Tim's lips.

"I've got to get going. She isn't happy that I disappeared this weekend." Marco said reluctantly getting off of the floor and starting to get dressed.

"I'm sorry," Tim said also standing up to get dressed.

"It's not your fault. I knew she'd be mad, but I didn't care because I can't stand not being with you. I love you," Marco said before walking over to Tim who was standing there in just his boxers. Marco wrapped his arms around Tim and then kissed him deeply before backing away. "I'll call you later."

"I love you," Tim said before Marco disappeared out the window.

**_OoOoO _**

_**A/N: This is so not my best chapter. I hope you liked it nonetheless. Be sure to leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Ok so I got a lot of positive feedback on what I consider the worst chapter of this fic, but if you guys liked it I'm not going to complain. So basically I'm really not sure where to take this from here. I will try to keep it going, but I think that it will end up dying off in the next couple of chapters. I want to focus on my other fic, because I've got a ton of ideas running through my head of where to take that one. Now on with the chapter….**_

OoOoO

_Everything is just to much to handle anymore. My father hates me. My mother wants me to get along with him, and doesn't believe me when I tell her that there is no way he is going to want to do that. He wants me out of the house. I know he does, and if it weren't for Ma I probably would go. __I really just want to be with Tim. I love him. We really have something. It is something stronger than anything I've ever felt. Sure I loved Dylan too, but this is even deeper than that. It is the deepest love I've ever felt. _

His computer making a noise telling him he has an instant message interrupts Marco's thoughts. He reluctantly puts his thoughts to the back of his head, and walks over to see who it is. He isn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. He glances at the screen to see if it was someone worth dropping his thoughts that were headed in the direction of remembering his weekend with Tim. Indeed the message was from someone important it was Tim.

OoOoO

Tim: Hey I can't stop thinking of you. What are you doing?

Marco: Hey I was just thinking about you too.

Tim: It sucks that we can't be together more. This weekend was great.

Marco: I hope that it isn't the last one we have like that.

Tim: Me either. I'm glad that we went away this weekend.

Marco: Believe me so am I. I wish that we could spend all of our time together. I think we could pull it off if it wasn't for ma. Ma is still set on papa and I working things out.

Tim: Yeah We could pull it off considering no one in my house gives a shit what I do. They all hate me. Mom isn't as bad as everyone else, but she doesn't help the situation at all.

Marco: I've got to go ma wants to talk. I love you.

Tim: I love you too.

OoOoO

Marco turns and sees his ma already entering his room, and sitting on his bed. She pats the bed next to her gesturing that she wants Marco to join her. Marco glances at his computer screen and sees Tim's final message before turning the screen off, and joining his mother. She smiles lightly at him. He smiles back not sure why she hasn't started her lecture yet. Sure he doesn't want to hear it. He's heard it all before. It's been the same lecture for about a month now. Every night she comes into his room, and tells him how much he needs to work stuff out with his father, and that his father still does love him no matter what.

"Marco, I love you. I just don't know what has gotten into you lately." His mother says as her face falls into a bit of a frown.

"Ma, I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to like it here. I love you, but I can't stand being in this house. I need to get out of here. I need to move away from papa." Marco says trying to keep his eyes locked on his mothers, but she quickly diverts her eyes to hide the tears that are welling up inside of them.

"I know it's hard Marco, and I'm sorry. Where would you go?" Mrs. Del Rossi asks not completely throwing out the possibility, but she still keeps her eyes focused on her lap rather than on Marco.

"I could get an apartment. I was planning on doing that next year anyways. I only have a few more weeks until I graduate. I can get an apartment, and a job. I don't want to have to depend on papa anymore. He hates me ma. I hope that one day we will be able to get through everything, but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon." Marco says scooting closer to his mother and taking her hands into his own.

Mrs. Del Rossi looks up into Marco's eyes, and can see his needing to get out of the house. She doesn't want to let him go. Even if it's only a few months early, but she knows that it is what is best for him right now. "Ok Marco. I love you, and trust that you are doing the right thing, the thing that is going to make you the happiest. I will help you look for an apartment, and help you with rent."

"Ma…you don't have to do that," Marco says trying to reassure her that he can make it on his own.

"No, Marco if you do this I'm not going to let you do it on your own. I need to be able to help you. You're my son, and I love you." Mrs. Del Rossi says pulling Marco into a hug.

They sit like this for about an hour as Mrs. Del Rossi's tears soak into Marco's shirt. After Mrs. Del Rossi finally calms down she kisses Marco's fore head, and tells him good night before leaving him alone in his room with only his thoughts.

I want this no I need this. I need to break free of his house no I need to break free of Papa. I just can't believe Ma went along with it. I wonder what changed her mind. On Thursday she wanted me to not go out anymore, then I leave for the weekend and she thinks it's a good thing that I move out. This is way too much for my brain right now.

Marco gets up and goes to his bathroom that is adjoined to his room. He climbs into a hot shower to relax. After his shower he climbs out, and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks to his computer and turns it on. Glancing at the screen he sees that Tim is still on messenger, and was waiting to find out what happened. Marco smiled at how much Tim cared about him, and he sat down to explain the whole situation.

OoOoO

The next day at school Marco and Tim are sitting on the steps talking about what happened with Marco's mom. They both weren't sure how to look at the situation. Everything that they had been hoping for was suddenly being placed in front of them. Was it to soon?

OoOoO

**A/N: It's a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very action packed or anything, but I need it to set up some of the stuff that suddenly popped into my head! Thanks again, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews…Yeah there are a lot of things that are seeming unrealistic in this lately, just hang in there it'll make sense…Sorry it's taken me so long to get something posted. Writers Block, School, and looking for a job are all to blame. Only like 13 school days left and hopefully my writers block lifts. Thanks again. Don't forget to review!

OoOoO

Marco is sitting in homeroom not listening to a word that Mr. Simpson is saying because his mind is on his ma agreeing to let him move out.

_Maybe it's to early. I mean I can put up with papa until I graduate. Besides I honestly don't know about this thing with Tim. I mean I know what is like to be the one left behind in high school when the boyfriend goes off to college. I don't know what kind of temptations there will be in college, and I also don't know that I'd be able to resist them._

"Marco…Earth to Marco," Ellie says waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Marco snaps.

"Calm down, I just thought I'd tell you homeroom ended three minutes ago," Ellie says walking away from him.

_Shit! I really need to stop doing that. I keep zoning out and forgetting where I am and what I'm doing. I've got to remember to apologize to El later too…_

OoOoO

Marco is sitting at lunch lost in thought when Ellie approaches the table.

"I come in peace," Ellie says with a slight smile before sitting down across from Marco.

Marco laughs before replying, "Sorry about being an ass in homeroom. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"What's wrong?" Ellie asks.

"Where do I start? First of all this past weekend was great. I spent the whole weekend with Tim, and we had fun. I like him a lot, but I don't know that I can continue are relationship once I go to college. Second when I got home Ma and I had a long talk, and she agreed to let me move out now rather than wait until I graduate. The problem with that is that I don't know that I am really ready to live on my own. I guess I just don't know what the point of my life is anymore." Marco says before putting his head down on the table.

"Wow, I can see why you were zoning out in homeroom. The point in life…now there's a question we all wish we could find the answer too," Ellie says trying to get Marco to laugh.

"It's not funny El," Marco says looking up with a worried look on his face.

"Relax Marco everything will work out. It always does," Ellie says just before the bell signaling the end of lunch rings.

Marco rolls his eyes at Ellie retreating back before standing up to walk out of the café to his locker. He is stopped by Tim's hand on his shoulder from behind.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Tim asks as Marco turned to face him.

"What gives you the idea that there is something wrong?" Marco asks trying to hide the lie that is written all over his face.

"Give me a break Marco. I've been around you long enough to know when something is going on. Now what is it?" Tim asks with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, I mean it's not important. I've got to go to class. I'll see you after school ok?" Marco says kissing Tim quickly before turning to leave.

Tim stands there in bewilderment. _Why is he being so distant? Did I do something? Was he just using me for sex, and now that he's had that he is done with me?_

Tim walked out of the café in a daze of thoughts. He ended up going to the bathroom, and hiding out in a stall through out the next three classes. After last period he met Marco at his locker. Marco doesn't know how to escape him. He doesn't want him to think that he was just using him for sex, or that he did something. He just needs to be on his own. Needs his own time to think about everything.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Tim asked and Marco could tell that it was really bugging Tim.

"I told you nothing is wrong with me," Marco said putting on a fake smile. _Why am I hiding it from him if there is nothing wrong? Maybe I did just use him for sex. No that's crazy. I love him…don't I?_

Tim leaned against the lockers behind him and slid down to the floor. Placing his head in his hands and pulling his knees up to his chest. Marco took this as a sign that Tim was feeling like it was his fault.

_It isn't his fault, is it? I mean I don't know anymore!_

Marco sat down next to Tim. Tim slid away from Marco a little bit, and didn't say anything to him.

"Tim, honestly I don't know what is going on anymore. It's not you, it really isn't. I just have so much going on that I don't know what to do at all." Marco said trying to get Tim to look at him.

"Yeah ok, so why don't you just tell me that all you wanted was sex?" Tim said before standing up and walking down the hallway away from Marco.

Marco hit his head against the locker behind him before getting up and following Tim. Outside Marco finds Tim is walking home, and he runs up to him.

"Tim, I didn't say that. I wasn't just using you for sex. I really do love you. I just I don't know what to do about everything. I think that I need to focus on my father and I. I think that it might be easier to do if I'm single. That way I have no excuse to use to get out of the house."

"Whatever asshole," Tim said as he continued walking faster away from Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes and continued to walk as well.

OoOoO

He turned towards the park and went and sat down on a bench. It was a familiar bench for him. He and Dylan spent many days and nights sitting there talking, and he often went there when he needed to think. He was lost in thought when Dylan sat down next to him.

"Hey Marco," Dylan says quietly.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Marco says shocked to see him.

"I come here when I need to think. What about you?" Dylan asks.

"Same thing. How have you been?" Marco asks trying to be friendly.

"Not so great, what about you?" Dylan asks.

"Uh don't even ask." Marco says rolling his eyes.

"That bad huh?" Dylan says smiling at how cute Marco looks when he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I came out to my dad finally." Marco says locking eyes with Dylan.

"I saw, I mean I was at the drama festival to see Paige, and so I saw it. How is he taking it?" Dylan says knowing that secretly he went to the drama festival to see Marco.

"He wont even acknowledges me. I talked to ma, and she told me that I can move out, but I don't think I wanted to that now. I mean I do, but I think I need to work stuff out with my dad. On top if it all, my boyfriend thinks I used him for sex." Marco just started spilling everything. He didn't care that it was Dylan sitting next to him. He really just needed to talk to someone about everything.

"Did you?" Dylan asks.

"No, I'm not you." Marco says coldly.

"Marco, I didn't use you for sex, and I never had sex with anyone else last year or this year for that matter. I was only making out with Eric, and that ended the night of the party. I realized that I screwed up, but you wont give me a chance to proof that I really do love you, and only you." Dylan says.

"How did this turn from my father and I to you and me?" Marco asks.

"I have no idea, but I really do love you," Dylan said not liking that Marco is changing the subject to avoid what he is saying.

"I love you too," Marco whispers barely audible.

Dylan slides closer to Marco and wraps his arms around him bring him in for a hug.

_God I've missed him so much. But can I really be doing this to Tim? He is such a great guy. I love him too, but Dylan…well Dylan has been here since I first came out. We are connected deeper than anyone else could ever be. What am I going to do?_

Marco lost it, he no longer could control his emotions and be began to cry. Dylan felt the tears soaking into his shirt and continued to comfort him.

"Shh, it's all going to be ok. I'm here for you no matter what, Marco." Dylan was whispering into Marco's ear as he lightly rubbed his back and played with his hair.

Marco continued to cry. He loved having Dylan there to comfort him. Tim was good at that too, but Dylan's much stronger body helped Marco feel safer.

OoOoO

Sort of a cliffhanger! Once again I apologize for the long wait, I didn't mean to make it that long. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. I think it's confusing myself, and I know that I could have done better, but I'm just not feeling this story much anymore! I'll probably have only one or two more chapters until the end, give me some ideas of how you want it to play out! Thanks! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I kind of took a poll based on the reviews, and some of you may be disappointed as to the ending of this fic. I hope you like anyways. Read on, and don't forget to review!

OoOoO

Seeing Dylan again had done a lot for Marco. In the few minutes that they shared on that park bench everything mad sense to him. He realized what he had done, how to fix it, where to go from there, and whom he ultimately wanted to be with.

OoOoO

Marco aloud Dylan to walk him home. They walked close enough to touch, but they never did. Dylan knew Marco was with Tim and that Marco didn't want to cheat in any way on him and he respected that. After all it took over a year for Dylan to even get Marco to acknowledge him again.

_He has changed so much. He is still the sweet, kind, sexy Italian that I fell in love with, but he has been through more than anyone else I've ever met in my life. Yet he still is going. Weakening with each day, but I can help him with that. I've always been a great support system and even if we can't be more, at least we can be friends again. God he looks so great. Sad actually suits him, but not as much as being happy does._

They reach Marco's doorstep and sit down. Once again Marco isn't ready to go deal with his father.

"You know that I'm here for you right?" Dylan asks as he places his hand nonchalantly on Marco's thigh.

Marco casually takes Dylan's hand into his own and interlaces their fingers. He smiles over at Dylan.

"I know, and I'm glad" Marco replies leaning his head on Dylan's shoulder.

OoOoO

_Ok this is wrong. I know it is wrong. I should break up with Tim before I do this, but I'm with the man that I love. Dylan's my soul mate, and Tim…well Tim was just an experiment, an experiment to see if I could actually be with someone other than Dylan. I guess I could to a certain extent, but the sex did change everything with Tim. It made me realize that I'm not a strong support system for him, and he isn't a strong support system from me. We both need strong support system behind us in a relationship. Dylan can be that for me. I know he can, he has before. Dylan smells so good. He really is the same guy I always loved._

Marco removes his head from Dylan's shoulder. Dylan looks over at him in a quizzical way, but is greeted with a kiss. He smiles as they pull apart.

_Everything between us is going to work out. Look at him, look at us. Marco and I are really perfect for each other. We are perfect together._

**OoOoO**

Tim is sitting in his bedroom on the floor where he and Marco spent so may hours. He has a piece of paper in his hands and tear streaks down his face. He begins to shred the paper before him. He throws it on the floor and pulls his knees up to his chest placing his head against them and crying.

_Why does everyone I love always end up rejecting me? I though we had something good. I thought he wasn't like Dylan, but he is. He is so much like him. I can't believe that he was cheating on me with Dylan. I wonder how long it's been going on. Honestly he is such an asshole. God I want out of here, I want out of this house, out of Degrassi, out of this world._

Tim continues to sit there and cry on the floor remembering his time with Marco, and wondering where he went wrong.

OoOoO

Marco and Dylan sit on the porch for a while in complete silence, just enjoying being together. They were enjoying the silence when Dylan's cell phone rang.

"Hey Paige," Dylan says rolling his eyes as he answers the phone.

"I'm kind of busy actually can't you find another ride home?"

"No, I'll be there, just give me about 15 minutes."

"15 minutes isn't going to kill you."

"Bye!"

Dylan hung up the phone and turned to Marco.

"Sorry, I've got to go pick Paige up from Spirit Squad. I'll call you later though." Dylan says squeezing Marco's hand that he is still holding.

"Ok, I think I need to go look for Tim. He is going to hate me," Marco says more to himself than to Dylan.

"I'm sure everything will work out." Dylan says pulling Marco into a comforting hug. "Do you want a ride to his house or anything?"

"Sure, I should at least go in and tell Ma where I'm going though. I'll be right back," Marco says standing up from his position so close to Dylan.

OoOoO

Marco approaches Tim's bedroom window. The curtains are opened so he takes a look inside. He can see Tim curled up on the floor and a bunch of paper around him. He isn't sure what the paper is, but he can tell that Tim is crying.

He taps on the window like he had so many other nights. Tim glanced at the window but just shrugged it off. He didn't feel like talking to Marco at the moment. Marco took out his cell and called Tim's. The phone rings about 6 times before it goes to Tim's voice mail.

"Hey it's Tim leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Tim's recorded voice plays into Marco's ear.

"Damn it Tim we need to talk please open the window or call me back or something. I'm not going home until you talk to me." Marco says to Tim's voicemail.

Tim knew that it was Marco, and checked the message. He glared out the window at Marco while he listened to the message, but opened the window.

"What do you want? I know that you were cheating on me. So what else is there to talk about?" Tim asks tears forming in his eyes again.

"Cheating on you? What are you talking about?" Marco says in confusion.

"I saw you in the park on the bench with Dylan. I saw you guys on the park bench wrapped up in each other's arms. I'm not fucking stupid. You never loved me like you said you did. You only wanted me for sex, and when you got it you were done with me." Tim says trying to control his tears but between the anger and sadness it was nearly impossible.

"Tim, I do love you. I just I love Dylan more. I wasn't cheating on you. I haven't seen Dylan in almost a year until today. He showed up at the park. It was a bench that we both frequent, and I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before this. I was confused about everything, and he helped me figure it out. I know that I probably should have talked to you about it, but you weren't really letting me talk about it. Just accusing me of using you for sex. Which I wouldn't do, not in a million years would I do that to you or to anyone for that matter. I do love you, and weather or not you realize it is up to you. I do however think that the best thing for you and I is to break up. We are both too weak to be a support system for each other. You deserve to have someone that is emotionally stable, and well lets be honest here, that is definitely not me." Marco says all of this without Tim even trying to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away today. I just…I don't know I thought the worst, and I guess that thinking the worst is how I ended up getting the worst so it is my fault that this is the out come. I didn't really think that you would use me just for sex. I still love you, but I know what you mean about neither of us being emotionally fit for the other one. I hope that everything will work out for you, and for us. I mean I hope that we remain friends."

Tim says this without actually looking at Marco. He is scared to actually be admitting that he was too immature for Marco. He knows that that is what it is basically turning into, and he hates that about him. He hates to think that he is the reason that they are breaking up for good, but knows deep down that he is.

"Good-Bye Tim," Marco says before turning and walking away from Tim's window for the last time. Everything in his life was going to work out. It was all going to fall into place. He had his soul mate, his support system, and his lover back and wasn't going to let him ever go again.

OoOoO

_**The End! Lol I know you are all probably hating the way I ended that, but I actually kind of like it! Please don't forget to review on this chapter thanks!**_


End file.
